rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Yona Atovich Vzia
F Yona Atovich Vzia '''or simply Yona''' (born 16 Bennath 4th Age 1743) is the second main character flushed out, developed and role-played by Shepard on World 42. He is a crossbreed of human and elf descent who has worked as a merchant, archeologist, and mecernary; currently he is wandering as a home-less spellsword. Born off of the Wushanko Island of Flou Tar-Shei while on his father's ship, Yona learned at an early age commitment and dedication towards completing assigned tasks. The dawn of the Sixth Age has returned life to him, leading Yona to his current destination, the Academy of Heroes. Here he plans to widen his use of magic and sharpen his skills in physical combat. Yona often accompanies his peers on adventures in between his few and far apart lessons. Appearance Younger Life In the region of the Wushanko Islands, Yona was considered above average height: standing just over six feet tall. His broad shoulder-blades complement his lean and muscular physique, with his back panning in towards the buttock. His face certainly brings notice to his mixed heritage. Under a pair of shadowy eyebrows lies a pair of deep gray eyes, the corners sharpened and fading slightly down into epicanthic folds. The formation of his face is handsome. The length face slowly pulls inwards from his brow to the jaw, where it it sharply points towards his chin, which is covered with shortly kept facial hair. Adorning his head is raven black hair, in the back, passing his shoulder-blades, it's pulled into a single grouping and tightly held together, three inches from the bottom, with a crimson patterned tie. On top it is cut smaller, allowing it to spike up slightly if he remembered to ruffle it early in the day, while in the front it is parted to the sides, reaching down to the back of his jaw. His ears bare little semblance to his distant Elven kin. The pigmentation of his skin seemed as pale as porcelain or bleached sand. Sanctum Days As the years passed by, his hair slowly changed from black to grey, grey to silver, and eventually silver to snow white. During his travels he grew an additional inch, now stooping at a total of six feet and an inch. Unlike many men of his age-- being dust or skeletons-- there'd be little physical evidence of his age across his face. The changing of times affected his attire and hair. Expanding his silvery facial hair, trimmed to mimmick five o'clock shadow, to encompass his lower face, thicker on his jawline. Yona's hair is now sloppily cut to medium length, the hair softer-looking than his younger years, with a single plait falling infront of his left ear. At the end, the plait would be tied off with a gold string. His dabbling with ancient magic and pocket realms render his eyes with distinct purple pupils with horizontal cat-like slits down the center, prevent additional glare during his stay in the Kharid. Necessity showed its course with Yona's redevelopment of muscles. From his shoulders to his elbow are thick medium sized muscles, before narrowing off on his forearms to his wrist. His torso became leaner adopting even more of a v-shape, while his legs became stockier, thick with muscles prepared for both endurance and sprinting. His body has little to no hair save on his head, the exceptions being his armpits and groin. With this training he would weigh around 180lb. The effects of magic, travel, and the sun, darken his skin to a light tan. Post Amnesia Following a general trend, the later days of his stay at the sanctum, Yona's hair turned back from white to grey, and from grey to black. He has maintained his physical peak, but his hair is much longer and he has grown a short beard. Additional Attributes Additionally whenever Yona charges a massive amount of magic or preforms a ritual that involves life-energy his eyes change from their already unnatural purple into a bright, eerie golden glow. As he charges magic, it becomes physically noticeable across his finger tips, which begin crackling with energy, the color of which occasional identifying the type of spell that he intends to cast. On the rare occasion, Yona is known to cover his white hair with shadow magick, turning it back to his earlier black tone. He frequently does this at parties in front of people in a flashy manner. He can control the length of imitation of hair, making it also an impromptu disguise. Tattoos and Scars *Encompassing the majority of his right forearm is a series of patterned dragon scales. The side nearing the elbow-- nearly a hands-width from it-- is cuffed with a rough fur collar. This is done with black ink, which he has allowed to fade. *Nearing the center of his chest, on his right pectoral is a tattoo writing the name of his father's clan, Hiru-fū, vertically in Eastern characters 昼風. The writing itself would be fairly straight, except for the edges which ceremoniously curve off sharply.This is Yona's oldest tattoo, dating back nearly three centuries, every time the red ink from sea creatures begins to fade he has it carefully redone: thus flawlessly maintaining its utmost splendor. Intertwined with the characters is a yin yang symbol, representing balance in life. *A hilt of an ornate Eastern blade, immediately below the scripture on his right pectoral, the wrapping of the hilt colored red and black, and finally, a dangling gold tassel which falls near his solar-plexus, is clutched with outward facing talons colored grey. On top of his left eyebrow is an indenting three inch long scar from carelessly walking into an anchor. The left brow itself is mildly scarred from being split open from a right hook. Across Yona's torso there are marks indicating where his ribs reformed after breaking; despite the near-perfect shape they retained, small bulges of excess growth can be seen on his lower ribs. Ribs broken: lower two on each side after Kuro's rage; the upper two ribs on his right side broke after receiving a sweeping kick from point blank range. Temperament Personality To those Yona is not well acquainted with, he exudes a very respectful and distant aura, which others often find uninviting, leaving himself isolated. The few outside his family who Yona opens up to, know that in reality, he hates this attitude. He much rather enjoys sitting down with a warm cup of sake, enjoying the company of his close friends. Yona is most accurately described as an ambivert. The tragedies--in both in his life and those around him-- which normally would leave a man embittered and spiteful, provided him the experience to see past such things and generally try to understand others. His father's last wishes left an impact on him; Yona is very critical of his own failures, often pushing himself to extremes to correct them. His life has taught him to be more open-minded towards others, easily allowing others to gain his trust; if one breaks this bond, however, it is nigh impossible to regain it. To Yona in this regard, there are no second chances. In spite of this, he often holds himself in a relaxed manner, enjoying his surroundings in satisfaction. Yona enjoys his own intellectual persuits of much more interest than fighting; others' tend to bore him. His curiosity can bring him halfway around a continent on a whim. Beliefs & Opinions Religion Born and raised in the Eastern Lands, Yona grew up an atheist, dismissing his mother's tales of crusades as nightmare-like fantasies from the west. The stories of gods, their naive followers, and their warring factions bore little weight on him at a young age. His first experience with a Saradominist missionary happened during one of his regular visits to New Heritage. For a brief period of his life, during the early fifth age, Yona shook-off the reigns of his stubborn views, secretly adopting Zarosianism into his life with what little he learned from ruins and hearsay. Little came from this experiment with faith, feeling little of his inner demons disappearing, and eventually he stopped worshiping the deity. This experience left him with a deeper understanding of the world around him and the possible reasonings behind others' worship. By today's standards, he loosely aligns with the sixth age's Godless viewpoint; however, his interests in the divine shape his opinion into a keener interest rather than resentment. As it stands now, Yona would sooner attempt to appease followers' conflicts rather than join the fray as their fellow. Sexuality Although experimenting over the years, Yona is heterosexual. Through the ages he's only had one relationship of any significance, however it ended shortly before marriage. There are few occurrences where this is not so true. Before turning West, many of Yona's non-business stays in the bustling city of New Heritage heralded frequent trips to bars, brothels, and whorehouses. Here he let life-be and indulged on it. These indulgences rarely lasted long, as he switched from fling to fling. Armaments Weapons Eastern Blade (Kasai) Kasai was recently created by a Kharidian smith and Ryo Cam, an enforcer at the Academy of Heroes. The latter intending the blade as a gift to Yona. It is forged in the Wushanko fashion by refolding the blade hundreds of times in order to increase its strength. The current alloy is 70% Runite with equal portions of 15% of both Mithril and Silver. It weighs 5lb. Currently, Yona is trying to further empower the weapon through various magical means until he is further satisfied. * Blade Characteristics: The blade resembles a Katana from real-life. The length of the sword in total is 40 inches in length, 27 inches belonging to the blade, the rest to the hilt. The edge of the blade is mixed with silvthril alloy rendering it dangerous to vampyres. The blade itself is slate-blue in color. On the blade there is a small engraving 火 (Hi), which translates into fire. * Hilt Characteristics: The grip is tied with interlacing rope which is black and purple, finally, attached to the pommel is a six inch crimson rope. Within the hilt's metal there are shattered onyx fragments allowing improved conduction of magical energy, while reducing the back-flow of energy. * The blade is kept in a purple and black magic wood sheath that is tied to his belt with more of the crimson rope. Quarter Staff (Bō) It's a stick. A big stick for whacking. * The length of the Staff is just over seven feet tall. It is made from yew wood and at each end are thick iron clasps, the grip of the quarterstaff being dyed red leather. On the tops of each clasp is a small engraving 棒 (Bō), meaning staff. Throwing Needle (Hari-gata) The only weapon he consistantly keeps on his person at all times are hidden throwing needles intended to injure or paralyze an opponent for either escape or for openings. * Hari-gata are needle-like Bo shuriken (throwing knife). Each needle is 8 inches in length. Yona often rubs paralytic poison on them before their use. He always carries twenty of these on a small pouch on his left hip. * On his left forearm there is an easily concealable vambrace which houses three additional needles on the inside of his arm, for ease of access in battle. Fire Crystal Staff After embarking on an adventure with Chiron Moonsplitter and his brother, Mamoru, Yona obtains a staff made of several components. The staff's shaft is comprised of bloodwood, the handle a straight horn from an elder demon. Adorning the top of the staff is a spear-sharp, blood-red crystal, which allows Yona to bypass his inability to use fire magic. It is currently sealed away in a pocket realm. Armor & Clothing As a simple man from the east, Yona has always appreciated calm colors in all the clothes that he wears. Often he forgets where he is-- and the common dress of that area. The majority of his clothing are fashioned in either a thin Eastern fashion, or while in colder climates, thicker garments made from wool, cotton, and lambskin. The colors he wears very, although he tends to avoid bright colors, sticking to drab green, khaki, and gray tones. As of yet his armor remains unknown. Kharidian Travelling Garments During his travels in the desert he often wore clothes that matched the sand or the sparse vegetation. He wore a tan shirt open to his solar-plexus, while his legs were coverned by wide eastern pants held together with a large leather belt around his waist. Clasped around his neck was a light, drab green cloak. Winter Clothes Following a while the climate at the Academy of Heroes slowly became colder because of its proximity to the Eastern sea. Yona wears a thick grey shirt with a popped collar, it bears real-world Celtic markings around the edges of the short sleeves. Underneath this layer is a barely visible off-white cotton undershirt. The pants are done in a more insulating fashion than the east, narrowing at the ankles with additional laces to tighten around boots. In lieu of his cloak he wears a small green tartan cloth slung over his left shoulder; across his right shoulder is the sword belt for Kasai, which depending on the climate, Yona wears either on his back or left hip. Adorning his right shoulder above the belt is a bronze-coated, steel pauldron. Hit boots are slightly pointed at the tip and inside that lies a layer of steel. Other * Hanging outside his shirt is a thin, flat, four inch dragon tooth pendant, which makes a good make-shift knife. * In a very thin wooden box, which he keeps in his front pocket, is a yew wood pipe lined with silver. Alongside the pipe in the box is a large portion of tobacco. * On his left hip, is a very easily opened bag containing sand. * Inside his right pocket are several water-proofed sheets of papyrus for use in small time magic circles and delayed magical preperations, such as: glyph writing or rubbings, magic circles, etc. He uses these for archaeology and magical purposes. * Strapped to his right hip is the bag for spare Steel needles. Prowess and Knowledge Physical Abilities Unarmed Form The majority of the strikes Yona uses resemble real-world Taekwondo. His main repitoire uses a combination of swift punches and kicks to either disable or wear an opponent down. Currently he is learning-- and slowly incorporating-- more western Wrestling Techniques under instruction from Gonad. Specifically grappling techniques. Martial Combat Swordsmanship The strangest and perhaps most unique is Yona's blending of sword techniques, which are reminiscent of real-world traditional European swordsmanship and the Japanese Kenjutsu. Various stances allow different damage types-- stab, slash, etc.-- however, Yona isn't as proficient with swords as he likes to boast. Bōjutsu Bōjutsu, or stick fighting, is the eastern method of fighting with a quarterstaff. He uses these staff techniques in various ways from bashing the opponent with the iron clasps, launching ground debris (branches, sand, etc.) towards the opponent, or tripping them. Shurikenjutsu After gaining a little range, Yona often uses the Wuskanko art of needle throwing to either distract and/or paralyze opponents. He learned this art through his sister-in-law Sayuri Jia, who was a descendant of Hiru-fū's sister clan, the assassin sect Jia. He can either pull the needles out of the hidden brace on his left arm or from the bag on his right hip, with a strong movement counter-clockwise (from right to left), thrusting his left shoulder towards the opponent, he can accurately hit targets under forty feet away. More precise attacks, specifically ones aimed for pressure points, are point blank range, little more than 10 feet in distance. Magical Abilities On a higher par than his physical abilities proves to be his talent with magic. Below are the magicks that he has either used or has heard about from passerby. Yona's skills with magic are diverse, having applications for both combat and domestic applications. Below is a list of magic that he uses. Besides these he constantly tries out different methods, few of which ever become fruitful in any application. Ranking Scale: Novice < Apprentice < Adept < Semi-Mastery < Master < Grandmaster * Fire Magick (Grandmaster/Apprentice*): Over the course of Yona's travels, Fire magick became his most used asset. Scaring off beast and foe alike, while also serving as a light source. Currently, Yona has sealed his skill away to avoid unnecessary destruction, limiting him little more than a human lighter. * Wind Magick (Master): Yona continually uses Wind magick for a plethora of purposes ranging from levitation to reinforcing physical attacks. Also, he manipulates pressure via changing the air density. * Ice Magick/Water Magick (Semi-Mastery): Yona's uses for these two are nearly endless. Ranging from survival purposes of creating safe water, by pulling it out of nature and purifying it, to sending deadly spears of ice down upon his * Teleportation Magick (Semi-Mastery): Yona is very skilled in teleporting himself, others, and objects to and fro' with his own magic. His skill has reached the point where he uses a small pocket realm for storage instead of throwing his treasures away when he moves, he also stores each of his weapons in their own separate pocket realm. Often, however, to other mages' annoyance he will hitchhike on their spell instead of casting his own. * Shadow Magick (Adept): The uses for which Yona toys with the magic are rather flamboyant. He dyes his hair black with the aid of the shadows at public events * Lunar Magick (Apprentice): Yona currently possesses little ability as a Lunar Magician, he is currently enrolled in a course at the Academy of Heroes. * Apprentice in Alchemy * Apprentice in Telekinesis * Apprentice in Blood Magick * Lightning/Electrical Magic (Novice): Yona has no skill with either of these forms. Rather, he changes local atmospheric patterns with a combination of wind and water magick, to spontaneously create lightning. * Novice in Earth/Sand/Rock Magicks * Novice in Necromancy * Novice in Summoning Tongue Spoken *Wushanko Tongues: Yona quickly learned these languages in both writing and speech under the strict enforcement of his father, their knowledge a necessity considering the business. (Fluent) *Common Tongue: For the same reasons as above, it became more than a necessity to learn the western language. (Fluent) *Kharidian: Through his travels in the Kharid he has become an avid speaker of the language. He has learned to read both more modern scripture and older glyphs located in ancient temples. (Fluent) *Elvish: His human features prevent him from fully hearing or pronouncing several syllables while speaking, but he is able to make himself understood. His knowledge of elvish is almost entirely limited to speech, barring the occasional word he had to repeatedly translated on ruins. (Semi-Fluent) Other Tongues His knowledge of language extends past these, but in no way does it constitute being accurate. He is able to translate many written writings with the aid of a bilingual dictionary. Through his travels he has heard the ancient tongue spoken aloud, but it's meaning and origin eluded him. Biography Early Life (Pre-RP) Birth and Early Age The Fourth Age According to the few remaining census records, which bear his since forgotten eastern name, Yona was born in 1743 of the fourth age on Bennath 16th. On a cloudy evening, a half-elven mother, Eirlys, and a father, Ato Hiru-fū, from the Eastern lands, bore a son. The sounds of his mother's labor pains were muffled by the sounds of the crashing waves against the ship's hull, the newborn boy's extended family was vast, housing refugees, merchants and travelers. His bastard traits were evident even at his birth. Compared to his plethora of cousins-- his uncle, Hayate Hiru-fū being a very fertile man-- he grew at a sluggish rate because of his elven longevity. Before learning how to speak or walk, Ato would begin teaching his son his first skill: the art of using chopsticks. The beginning of his life was mainly spent playing with his siblings or sleeping on his mother's lap. Little teasing came from his visible distinctions, but the bearing of time became apparent when comparing his body's and mental growth. He and his whole family were happy. His first steps on land came five years after his birth, Ato sets sail to return to The Pincers for trade. The sound of the creaking boards, the soft roar of the tide, and the vastness of New Heritage's pier, which were packed with dockworkers, merchants and pirate in boisterous harmony. This became one of Yona's favorite memories of his childhood. Elsewhere on The Pincers, the peaceful island of Flou Tar-Shei, he met even more of his family and curiously explored their ancestral mansion there with his brothers and sisters. For the next two decades, his immediate family temporarily retired from the trade waters for a multitude of reasons. Most notable among them were the desire to raise children and the danger from the increase in resurgence of piracy in the East. During this time, Ato began teaching to Yona basic arithmetic; how to speak, read and write in both the East and the West; and along with his other children the basics of hand-to-hand fighting. Among these three areas, Yona excelled in the studies yet unlike his kin, he did not hold a talent for the martial arts-- this lack of talent still plagues him to this day. During one fight in particular, his older brother, Kuro Hiru-fū, who had just about as much talent with fighting as Yona, decided to reinforce his attack with magic that he secretly learned from their cousin' suggestion. Compared to days past, this brother was excelling in fighting against his other brothers, and Yona was happy for him. However, this would not last long, Yona, despite being much smaller than his siblings because of his blood, would be pitted against him. As they began to circle one another, Yona began to feel insecure about the fight feeling that something was off. The first clash of fists resulted in Yona's favor, who ended up bruising Kuro's rib with a palm strike to everyone's surprise. Yet that was not the end of it, that one strike infuriated Kuro by damaging his new-found pride. He returned the favor tenfold. They circled once more before the elder released a swift volley of enhanced attacks, swiftly turning the child Yona unconscious. The fight itself did not last long, but it was not over. Kuro returned the palm strike to Yona, despite having lost, breaking four of his ribs. This act infuriated not only his brothers present, but once the word reached Yona's mother there was hell to pay. Only Ato could calm her down. As a fitting punishment-- since Kuro never actually disliked Yona-- he was made to serve his younger brother during and after his recuperation. Three years disaster strikes the Hiru-fū. Yumiko Jia, Hayate's concubine, is distraught, her twin son and daughter, Itsuki Hiru-fū and Kyo Hiru-fū respectively, come down with an illness that is incurable with medicine from the East or West. Yona held these twins she only does what she can, she begs Eirlys to save them. The half-elf tries what she can, but neither her knowledge of human physiology or magic can help them, only one solution remains: she decides to preserve the twins by entombing them in coffins of crystal. Her plans run seamlessly. To this day Yona doesn't know if they're still entombed because they were left in Kuro's care. Perhaps there is now a cure. Several decades later, Yona around forty in human years, finally grows into his adult height and build. Unlike him, his family around him-- excluding both his mother and brother-- begin to show their age, Ato is now late in his years around eighty. The time that transpired resulted in overall poor expansion for the trading industry, but unlike many other family companies, they were able to survive with a small profit margin. That profit was enough for their immediate survival. The years continued to pass, and he was slowly brought into the realm of trading much later than his other kin. Following his return from a successful venture, Ato, bedridden with the same incurable illness, greets Yona warmly. Weeks fly past, if but an instant, his father's health progressively gets worse, and with his death in the air he asks his family to gather around his deathbed one at a time. The Death of his Father Below is Yona's memory of the event. Kuro's succession to leader of the Hiru-fū clan occurred shortly after Ato Hiru-fū's funeral. His reign lasted a hundred years, bringing prosperity to both clansman and close affiliates of the Hiru-fū sect. Expanding westward reaching various ports such as Port Phasmatys, Port Sarim, and the ports across the southern tips of the Kharid. Early Travels The economy expanded in both the East and the West. The times of nomadic peoples and uncivilized cultures slowly crawled to an end. Trade between the regions slowly grew, and as Misthalanian settlers created Port Phasmatys in Morytania, the world opened up. Yona's first visit to the region occurred in 1787, a decade after its founding. However trading eventually caught the eye of pirates from around Gielinor, creating higher risks for higher rewards. Later Travels The Fifth Age Present Day (RP) The Sixth Age The Academy of Heroes: The Arrival The days in the southern desert begin to wear Yona thin, and he decided to once again head north. During his travels across the Kharid, a small scroll pinned onto a Pollnivneachian inn's billboard grabbed Yona's attention. It's contents sparked his old wish-- a selfish desire to create a name for himself in the wide Gielinorian realm. So, he responded by sending an application via hawk to the academy. The winged beast traveled the distance in little under a day-- this same path taking Yona a fortnight. To this day he still wonders if the hawk actually delivered the paper, for it never returned. This is due to 'Baldor Greyfur, then Grandmaster, likely eating both bird and letter. His arrival was unceremonious, he arrived in ragged and ripped robes sweat-stained to a drab yellow-green. The march north lasted two weeks, water lasted Yona for twelve of those days, and when he finally entered Academy grounds after trekking through the desert without water for two days without rest, he fell unconscious from a combination of sleep deprivation and dehydration. Quickly recuperating, he finds himself distracted by the old Saradominist architecture of the formerly known nunnery, the Abbey of St. Elspeth Citharede. Adapting to new faces and the turbulent atmosphere, Yona gladly came to accept the Academy as his new home. Much to his annoyance, Yona was unofficially split between two teachers at the academy for his melee pursuits. Gonad, a Fremmenik, and Faramel Hyar, a man from the Eastern lands, their different philosophies in the combative arts allow for a wider range of understanding, but Yona was currently not at the level where such distinctions are beneficial. Slowly, he began to notice his progress with both sword and other martial-arts. Aditionally, Yona was assigned to a magic instructor, Riis, who is a lunar mage. Shortly after being shown around he was thrown into Gonad's "lesson", which was an unregulated spar between "white hair" and "yellow hair", Septimus, an elven warrior. The purpose of the fight was gaining experience combating in small areas. At the beginning of the match, the elf quickly took the upper hand by creating a tomb-like casing of sand around Yona. He countered this by bursting out with a blast of wind and throwing his quarterstaff, while accelerating it, at Septimus. The two continued along with similar attacks until Yona retrieved his staff, which was impaled into the stone wall, quickly ending the fight by swinging the staff against his opponent's head and back again, before they could continue, a man interrupted them. The man quickly introduced himself as Ali, Caspar Ali. He had the air of a spellsword and a duelist about him. The explanation to his interruption was quite vague, however he recruited both of us for a quick errand. With that note they walk off Academy grounds: Yona, too lazy to prepare his own, grabs onto Septimus's arm, hitchhiking onto the teleport to Eagle's Peak. There, they quickly transverse to a hidden obelisk leaking magical energy. After starting a ritual, Ali's paranoia begins to set in: we were being followed. His suspicions were right, Weiss Azazel followed the three men out of boredom. The ritual goes off without a hitch, they'd quickly prepare for the next one before departing. A few days later, Yona participates in a game of catch. Participating might not be the right word: during the game he maintained perfect form completing vertical push-ups while Alrekr Ormrson and Gonad Yaksplitter played toss with a boulder, which he currently was doing his exercise. This went on for a short-while before Alekr stomped mightily on the sound, popping out a sewage pipe. Gonad pitched the rock, Alekr swung, there Yona flew over the Academy, falling off of the rock into the ocean shortly before passing Morytania. The boulder would continue on to reach escape velocity, leaving Gielinor. Much to his annoyance, he returned via teleport covered in brine, sewage, and sweat. Upon returning, he learned of The Ratai Tournament from Gonad's own mouth, a battle of brawn. Deciding to test his strength-- and luck-- he signed up. Nearly a thousand warriors from Gielinor and beyond also joined the fray. "No Armor. No weapons. Only honor" grunted Gonad, who refereed the matches while squatting mightily. The inexperienced fell quickly, they will never grasp a hold on an audience's memory. Victors from the Academy proudly fought on, humiliating their opponents. Only the last match bore any significance: Yona dueled against Faramel Hyar, the soon-to-be leader of the Academy's enforcers. Unlike any fight before this, their match lasted over two hours, becoming not only a battle of skill and strength, but also a test of endurance. The two fought without disengaging once; eventually Faramel landed a strike on Yona's left brow, splitting it. While his opponent was dazed, Hyar slipped behind him and put him into a choke-hold, unsuccessfully. Moments before the arms locked around his neck, Yona tucked his chin down protecting his throat; to throw him off he first bit Fara's forearm, proceeding to throw him over his head by throwing himself forward. They backed off catching their breath, rushing back at each other, they both locked onto each other's shoulder. Despite Yona's repeated knee shots, Faramel's groin of steel held out. Hyar's retaliation drove his opponent's head into his knee, fracturing his left cheekbone; Yona followed suit simultaneously, pulling Hyar's head into his already drawn knee, damaging his opponent to a lesser extent. Dazed in pain, Hyar pinned Yona onto the ground with his knees locking down Yona's arms. Hyar drew back his arm, Yona tried what struggling he could, but ultimately he tapped out, exhausted. The Sanctum of Heroes: The Return Unchronicled Events * Wintumber 28: Spar with Guy Orion. Result: Defeat. Two Right Ribs Broken * Wintumber 36: A Lunar Witch (played by Holy Miasma) attacks the academy, stealing a book. Result: Target's Escape. No Injuries. * Rintra 1: Ryo Cam gifts Yona an Eastern styled blade made of Argonite. * Rintra 1: Ryo Cam invites Yona to join the Academy's enforcers: as of yet he has not responded. * Rintra 4: Yona follows up on the invitation by asking Faramel Hyar, the leader of the enforcers, for more information regarding the unit. He has decided to ask to join. Result: "I'll think about it." - Fara * Rintra 6: Yona received his first lesson from Riis. Learning his first lunar spell, Dream. She learns of his rift spell while hiding behind him with an invisibility spell. * Rintra 7: Yona meets Alfred Klios and Tantelas, older associated and/or teachers of the Academy. * Rintra 18: Training at Beardhold. Result: Manliness: Felled a forest, built a magnificent bonfire, hunted a Kyatt, merriment upon sucessess. * Rintra 18: Fight against Borahk (played by Its a Alpaca). Result: Tie, three broken ribs. Severe bruising. * Rintra 19: Sparred with Gonad. Result: Defeat, no serious injuries. * Rintra 19: Met Violet, a half-demon (played by Ani Sinia). * Rintra 25: Fought Legion, a Minotaur. Result: Loss, all right ribs broken. Severe brusing. * Moevyng 13: Yona meets Sunchild, played by Dr Amalarik, who causes several problems for him. Long story short, Yona's right arms has a marker plant growing out of his bicep, to make matters worse it was set on fire. Burn marks encompass the entirety of his right arm, and on his upper face has traces of being scalded from a hot pie. * Moevyng 14: Yona leaves for an expedition, not returning until much later. * Raktuber 27: Yona returns to the Sanctum, immediately drawn into a conflict and stops it. Faramel promotes him into an enforcer. * Pentember 16: Yona is drawn into exploring an old ruin in Uzer with Chiron Moonsplitter and Mamoru, leading to a discovery of a demonic ruins, similar to The Adventurer's own exploits. Here they steal several gems and two long demon horns. * Pentamber 16: Yona fights Gonad Yaksplitter with Yukio. He holds out for quite a while, however yields after narrowly escaping a pin. * Pentamber 16: Chiron's guilty conscience lead them on a short adventure to defeat the demon. This leads them to identifying a bloodwood tree, required to destroy the demon. * Pentember 16: After destroying the demon, Yona's new staff allows him to bypass his restriction with Fire Magic. * Pentember 18: Yona is promoted to Head-Enforcer of the Sanctum * Pentember 19: Yona serves as best-man for Faramel's wedding * After performing surgery, in a drunken stupor, the then dwarf-weed-high The Forgotten Hero: The Farewell The City of Ardougne: The Birth of a New Man Unchronicled Events * To be role-played Family Tree & Relationships Family Tree In his Paternal Family Tree, he is related to the ancient merchanting clan, Hiru-fū. Here he is related to his frozen twin cousins and to his brother, Kuro Hiru-fū. Yona's Maternal Family Tree highlights his connection with his distant relatives, both the Elven Cadarns and the Fremmenik Fyresongs. Through this connect he is related to Elruc Rolkarson, a descendant of both the Fyresong and Candarn clans. * Please note that deceased members are faded out. Male persons have a bluish tinge, while female members are pinkish- this may require zooming in or highlighting. Acquaintances & Friends The below is Yona's IC opinion about each of the individuals listed: * Katrina Avery: * Gonad Yaksplitter: * Baldor Greyfur * Faramel Hyar: * Ryo Cam: Gallery YonaAOH.jpg|Yona's regular attire YonaWinter.jpg|Yona on the way to Beardhold Trivia *This is Shepard's fourth character and the second of Shepard's characters to have a developed biography on the wikia. *Yona's date of birth in Roman numerals: Age/Year/Month/Day - IV/MDCCXLIII/III/XVI *Hiru-fū (昼風), Yona's family name, means Daytime wind in Japanese. *Ryūji (竜字), Yona's given name, means Dragon-shaped in Japanese. *Yona is related to my other character, Elruc Rolkarson, through his mother's paternal family. Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Eastern Lands Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Characters Category:Zarosian Category:Godless Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Neutral